Let's Play a Game
by pinksunglassesandblazers
Summary: One shot: Prom is coming up and this year Blaine wants to to be the one to spring the big question. How will he go about doing it?     Lots of fluff!


**A/N: It's my first time writing fanfiction so please treat me with kindness! Though suggestions, reviews and comments are always accepted if done nicely  I hope you all enjoy :)**

PS: If any of you are interested, you can follow me on tumblr. Just look me up by pinksunglassesandblazers.

* * *

><p><em>There's a surprise waiting for you tonight. Want to know what it is? You're going to have to work a little hard to find it. Here's a clue: the next step in your path should lead you to somewhere only you and I know. It's not an unusual place, but it's still special. <em>

_-Blaine_

Kurt reread the small card he had found in his locker, running his fingers over the neat black ink. What was his boyfriend up to? He hadn't seen Blaine since lunch, which was odd now that he thought about it. He was even more surprised that he hadn't been waiting for him by his locker after the last bell, but now it all made sense. Blaine was horrible at keeping surprises, so he was sure he wouldn't see Blaine until he got his surprise and that just about drove him crazy.

…_somewhere only you and I know…not an unusual place…_

The stairs by the school courtyard, of course! Kurt slammed his locker door shut, pocketing the card and envelope that it came in. He ran out to the courtyard which was usually full at lunchtime, but now it was almost deserted. His eyes quickly landed on a single red balloon floating over the old piano that sat by the large steps, its string tied to something resting inside the piano. He hurried over and found that the string was tied around a small wooden box with beautiful carvings over the edges. He tried opening the box, but had no such luck. There was a lock on it.

He dug the envelope he had found in his locker, looking for some clue and came across a small silver key. He smiled and quickly pushed the key into the lock. A small gasp fell from his lips as he saw a beautiful silver broach nestled inside over another envelope. The broach was in the shape of a heart with small stones along one of its sides.

_Good! You found the key that lead you to my heart. Now go to the place where you gave me the key to __something else__. ;)_

"Where _I _gave him the key…the key to what?" he asked himself as he flipped the broach over in his fingers. Something along the back caught his attention. There was a phrase engraved there.

_**One hand, one heart.**_

A wide knowing smile spread across his lips. "Well, duh," Kurt giggled and slapped himself on the forehead before running off to his next destination.

The auditorium was completely empty when he stepped in. The stage lights were on, all focusing center stage where there was a delicate vase with yellow and pink roses in it. He couldn't help but smile again as he strode over and picked them up. He breathed in the smell of freshly cut flowers as he plucked the card from the center of the bouquet.

_You're doing well, young grasshopper. Now don't zag on me, I need you to zig right through this next step. _

Now that just left him way too confused. Zag? Zig? What the hell did Blaine mean?

He brought his nose over the roses as he thought of what was the next step in his little adventure when hit him. He opened his eyes and looked at the roses. Zig and zag…

"_You always zig when I think you're about to zag and I just, I love that about you."_

Kurt rushed up the stairs that held good and bad memories. Karofsky pushing Blaine against the fence; him celebrating Blaine's casting of Tony over a simple bouquet of flowers and now this little game which was turning out to be the most sweetest thing Blaine had ever done for him. He found a small navy blue box with a red ribbon on it, just at the bottom of the last flight of stairs. He opened it to find a thin golden necklace with the most precious pendant on it. It was a delicate cage, resembling that of an antique bird cage. He loved it. It was simple yet elegant and gorgeous. He pushed the box with the jewelry into his messenger bag and opened the accompanying envelope.

_I knew you wouldn't let me down, and I just love that about you. Next stop down memory lane is a little farther away. It is the place where a special friend lays. His parting marks a very important moment for both of us. _

Kurt didn't have to think much about this one. It was Pavarotti's burial site. It was just about 30 minutes away. He grabbed all of his presents and placed them gently in the trunk of his Navigator and sent a quick text to his dad saying he'd be home late as he got into the car.

He arrived at the small opening just outside of Lima and quickly spotted the old tree. It was beginning to bloom with pretty light pink flowers, signaling the late arrival of spring. He jogged over to the tree, too anxious at this point and found a thick white ribbon tied around the tree holding up a basket. He stepped closer and right out laughed at what he found inside. It was two stuffed animals; two white puppies facing each other as if they were kissing, sitting on top of a giant red heart. He smiled nostalgically as that memory from last year's Valentine's Day washed over him, back when they weren't even together.

He pulled the envelope that was securely snuggled between the two toys and opened to read his next clue.

_I guess we DID get together at the end, huh? Well, you've done great so far. Next step is going to have to involve a little patience from you. You will be needed at the place where our love grew over beans, biscotti and witty banter. Think you know which place I'm talking about? Meet me there at 9:30 pm. _

* * *

><p>It was 9:28 pm and Kurt was outside of the Lima Bean in the parking lot. He was checking himself in the mirror for the thousandth time, fussing and fixing his hair. A quick glance at the clock on the dash told him that it was finally, <em>finally <em>9:30.

The walked up to the front door and frowned. In all the excitement he had forgotten, the Lima Bean closed at 8 pm on week days. Still, he gave an experimental pull and the door opened easily. He stepped in to the dimly lit venue and found a bed of pink and yellow rose petals at his feet. He laughed and stepped in further, following the trail of petals.

"Blaine?" he called out, but no one answered.

He continued the petal laden path up to their usual table. The table was filled with candles of different shapes and sizes, all lit and releasing a wonderful vanilla aroma in the air. In the center of the table sat two coffees. He couldn't believe this, Blaine really outdid himself. He just had to wonder, why all the fuss?

There was a small card propped up against one of the cups, two single words written on it.

_Drink me._

He picked up the cup and took a swig, looking around the empty coffee shop for any sign on Blaine. As he was bringing the coffee away from his lips he caught some red writing on the sleeve of the cup that he hadn't noticed before. He turned the cup around and gasped.

_Prom? With me?_

Kurt just stared at the cup, mouth open as two strong arms circled his waist from behind, and someone's chin rested on his shoulder.

"So what do you say?" Blaine asked, right at his ear.

Kurt sighed, smiling deeply as he leant against the warm body behind him. "Well, I don't know," he said in a teasing tone, "first I have to see who this proposal is from."

Blaine chucked lowly, his nose pressing against Kurt's pulse point, "Oh really?"

"Mmmhmm," Kurt assured, "could be anybody, really."

Blaine kissed his way up his boyfriend's neck, making him gasp lightly. "Stop. Teasing," he said against Kurt's ear, making the other boy shiver.

Kurt turned around in his arms and wrapped his own around Blaine's neck. Blaine's face changed from confident to unsure and it made Kurt's heart ache. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Blaine's in a hard close-mouthed kiss. He pulled back, smiling as he caught sight of the look in Blaine's eyes; hope, fear and nerves reflected in those huge hazel saucers. How could Blaine doubt for even one second?

"Who else would I go with, silly?" he grinned at the emotion brimming out of those hopeful eyes. He grabbed Blaine's face with both his hands and pulled him forward in a fierce passionate kiss. He swept his tongue along Blaine's bottom lip, which made his mouth open almost automatically. Kurt complied, dipping his tongue in and pulling soft moans from the shorter boy.

By the time they pulled apart, Blaine was gripping at Kurt's hips, clawing lightly over the fabric covering them. Kurt hovered just centimeters away from Blaine's mouth, his breath ghosting over his boyfriend's face. "Of course I'll go with you," Kurt said in almost a whisper.

He was presented with a huge smile from Blaine and a tight embrace, small loving kisses being placed all over his cheek.

"Thank you, Blaine," Kurt said.

"For what?"

"For being such a perfect boyfriend."

Kurt was greeted with an all-out laugh, "Tonight has nothing to do with me. This is to celebrate you. I can't stand the fact that someone else lavished you with presents on Valentine's Day, Kurt. I couldn't just stand by; I had to make it up. And what better way than like this? And I promise you, this year's prom will be _unforgettable_."

"Shh, you are perfect and that's it. Any night spent with you is unforgettable, and don't you ever forget it," Kurt said with a laugh and nuzzled noses with Blaine. And it was true, because this night, this whole day was perfect and it was all because of Blaine.


End file.
